Numerous nucleoside analogs have been synthesized and isolated from natural sources, and their biological activities have also been extensively investigated. While it would be almost impossible to isolate a new type of base per se since synthetic efforts have effectively provided examples of most variations on the base unit,.sup.2 it would be important to isolate as a natural product a base unit which had previously been obtained only by chemical synthesis.